Lies
by NutioPedo
Summary: Renji had married to Grimmjow. The two seemed happy for the next few days. That was until Grimmjow had occasionally went out in the noon only to retun in the morning the next day. This led to Renji's suspicions and had even confirmed his suspicions but he loved Grimmjow too much so he kept quiet. However Hichigo accompanied the redhead every lonely night. Eventually HichiRen.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

-Marriage-

Renji gave a quick smile to his best friend and sister, Kuchiki Rukia. His eyes were brimming with tears as said sister placed a kiss on the forehead. Touched by the simple gesture, he pulled her into a crushing hug and was crying his eyes out. His lips quivered as he fought the urge to smirk upon hearing an insult being directed at him. He pulled her closer, wanting to spend every minute he had with her. Perhaps, that would be last of her he would see.

"You ruin the make-up, baka. After so much effort I put you in... Gosh, stop crying. It makes me want to cry as well, boke," Rukia said while giving a soft punch to the cheek.

Renji pulled away from the hug. His cheeks were tinted pink as embarrassment washed over him. He let Rukia wipe his tears away with a tissue. He smiled at her rants and complaints. He muttered a quick apology whilst letting her do the make-up on him.

"I can't believe you're going to get married, Renji... to a guy... An ex-Espada guy... I can't believe that Nii-sama let you marry him. That's a big surprise. He's going soft on you. I'm jealous," she rambled on and on.

Renji simply nodded, not wanting to say anything. He could not trust his voice. He knew that he would sound like a pussy and would tarnish his reputation as the Great Abarai Renji. But this is Rukia. Rukia would never judge him if he were to cry like a baby. But on the other hand, he would not want his ass to be kicked for ruining the effort she had put into the make-up. Honestly, he was not a woman that needed to doll up and such but Rukia had threatened and insisted that he were to put lovely make-up to go along with the wedding dress.

Yes, dress. Well, let's just say that he had lost a bet.

"You look pretty, Renji. You make a beautiful woman, ya know," Rukia joked as she placed a white Orchid flower on the ear.

He could only blush and stammered in order to save his reputation. He stared at his reflection on the mirror. Rukia did a fine job, yet again. Though the make-up seemed light, it seemed to suit him and made him look younger and... pretty. Thanks to the black mascara, his eyelashes seemed to look longer and thicker. The light green of the eyeshadow complemented his fiery red hair. His lips were glossy with a light pink lipstick. His eyebrows had been done as well. His hair been tied up into a high bun. Thick strands of hair had fallen out from the bun, making it messy but neat in a way. Hair ornaments decorated his hair, making his hair stand out and sparkled under the light.

"Stand up. I want to see how you look," Rukia whispered. Her voice was low. Her tone was of an affectionate, sweet and loving one.

"Don't laugh," Renji croaked out.

"I'm not laughing?"

"You will be... soon enough."

He stood up and tried to cat-walk. It was hard to walk in heels but he managed somehow. He swirled once, a blush crept its way up to his face. He placed a hand on his hip. A dashing smile adorned on his face. It was not the usual smile or grin he had put up.

Rukia had her hands covered her mouth and her eyes went wide.

Renji fidgeted around at the gaze Rukia had shot at him. It was making him feel uncomfortable and uneasy.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered.

Renji averted his gaze away, the blush intensified. His heartbeat was thumping with nervousness and embarrassment. He flinched as small cold hands dripped onto his wrist. He simply let her led him.

"Look at how beautiful you are, Ren. So beautiful," Rukia murmured.

"Can you stop that? It's creeping me out," Renji retorted. His embarrassment had taken another level.

But, he agreed with Rukia. He was not trying to praise himself but he indeed looked beautiful... stunning in fact. The wedding dress pooled around his feet. His neck and collarbone were exposed. A simply necklace hung around his neck. The sleeves were puffy and short. The chest area was tight, but not too tight to feel constricted. Where the chest seemed tight, the end was loose. Tiny rubies adorned around the end of the dress. It was a simple and plain wedding dress. He had worn a pair of shorts. He wanted to wear slippers but Rukia said that wearing heels were much more appropriate.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Rukia answered.

"Oh my gosh! It's that really you Ren? You look... amazing!" Rangiku squealed as she snapped photos of a blushing 'bride'.

"That's so beautiful!" came Yumichikia and his rambles on beauty.

Hisagi had his jaw hung opened.

Ikkaku simply barked in laughter.

Byakuya afforded him a small smile before walking away.

"Perfect! Rukia, this is perfect!" Orihimei stated.

"Abarai... you look... wonderful... I guess," Ishida mumbled.

"Man, you like a woman!" Ichigo commented.

Renji smiled at the responses given. His heart seemed to calm down. Friends do make wonders.

"Out! Out! Out! You're not supposed to see Renji right now! You need to wait! Out! Out! Out!" Rangiku screamed. She kicked and punched and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What? Just a peek. A quick peek?" Grimmjow pleaded.

"Rangiku, give him a peek and then you can punch him in the face," Renji joked.

Rangiku snorted and made way for Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was hot and stunning. Renji stared at him for what seemed like eternity. He wanted to drool over the hotness radiated from his husband-to-be but he composed himself and instead gave him a peck on the lips. The room was filled with groans and squeals.

"That's so... beautiful!" Yumichika said as he blew his nose onto tissue. Tears streaming down his face. Renji rolled his eyeballs at the dramatic act.

"You're beautiful, Ren. So beautiful," Grimmjow whispered as he rubbed his thumb on a cheek. He leaned closer towards Renji and gently pressed his lips against the other. He pulled away, screaming and kicking and calling out to Renji when Rangiku was dragging him by the collar. She threw him out and slammed the door at his face.

"Hah. Let's go." Rangiku said. She opened the door, pleased that Grimmjow was not at sight.

=Ohohohohoho=

Renji walked down the red carpet with small steady steps. His arm was locked with Byakuya's. Byakuya was stunning himself. Well, he always has been stunning. His lips twitched into a smirk upon seeing that Grimmjow was glaring daggers at Byakuya. Grimmjow quickly took Renji's hand and with much politeness he could muster, "Off you go, Byakuya." Byakuya bowed slightly and walked off. Grimmjow was already clenching his teeth.

The priest made a forced cough in order to gain Grimmjow's attention.

"Do you, Abarai Renji, take Grimmjow Jaegerjaques as your husband..." Blahblahblah.

"I do," Renji's reply was barely audible.

"Do you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, take Abarai Renji as your husband..." Blahblahblah.

"Of course I do!" Grimmjow replied loudly as if to show off that the Great Abarai was his.

"You may kiss the bride."

Immediately, Grimmjow crushed his lips against Renji. Everyone tried to hold their laughter at the eager groom.

"I love you, Renji," Grimmjow spoke softly after reluctantly pulling away. He wrapped his arms around Renji and placed his chin on top of Renji's head.

"I love you too, idiot," Renji replied with shyness written all over his face.

=Ohohohoho=

"I'm nervous, Grimm," Renji whispered as he tried to cover up much of his bare body with his hands.

"Nervous? You're nervous of the sex or what?" Grimmjow asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Renji went scarlet as he stammered in response but was cut short by a long needy kiss.

"Relax, koibito. We're making love ya know."

"I know... But..."

He was silenced by another kiss.

Grimmjow kissed his forehead gently before surprising Renji by plunging his tongue into the other's mouth. Their tongues danced and fought against each other in order to gain dominance.

Renji pulled away when the need of air was too great. He just gasped before being attacked on the mouth. Grimmjow's hands roamed around the body. He attacked the exposed neck, licking, nibbing and sucking on it. His tongue stuck out and trailed down Renji's body. He shoved his fingers into Renji's mouth, too eager to be gentle. A finger circled around the other's entrance before slowly pushing in. After a few thrusts, two more fingers joined in. Renji had arched his back as he moaned loudly. After a minute, his fingers abandoned the twitching hole. He spat on his palms and coated his shaft.

"Ready?" Grimmjow asked huskily into Renji's ear.

Renji simply nodded.

Grimmjow laughed softly before easing himself in.

Renji clenched the bedsheets as he gasped out in pain. Grimmjow stilled and planted kisses around the other's face as apologies.

Soon enough, they reached their peak and climaxed together.

"Love you, koibito," Grimmjow mumbled as he gave his last kiss of the night on Renji's lips.

Renji had fallen into dreamland.

=Ohohohoho=

**Ehehe. Sorry for the horrible lemon scene. It's hard to write in detail when there is someone sitting beside you and pretending to read a storybook! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! There shall be more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

-How They Meet/Flashback-

"Espada is a group of rebels. They fight against the Shogun and Shinigami. This group has yet again bombed one of the facility in Soul Society. Thanks to them, we have suffered greatly. The whole division had suffered heavy injuries. Their bombs are not to be underestimated despite the relatively small size. Not only that, the Espada had been spreading rumours about us in order to lower and tarnish our reputation. Although the people of Soul Society had came to accept that we have been working with the Vizards, some are still... upset and with those rumours going about, they would surely turn to the Espada and join them to fight us off. We have understood that the Espada is doing this terrorist act as these rebels are unhappy that we have surrendered to the Vizards without putting much of a fight. However, that is still not an acceptable act to do such things. We are to find these rebels and wipe out the group as fast as we could. I am going to put Kurosaki Ichigo in charge. Kuchiki, you are to assemble a group and set out for patrol. You all are dismissed," Kuchiki Byakuya spoke with calmness though his grey eyes reflected off annoyance and anger.

Kurosaki Ichigo, a commander, stood up upon his name. He bowed and thanked Kuchiki for the role. Kuchiki could only nod and walked out of the room. Ichigo sighed as he straightened himself out. He was now rubbing his aching temples. His eyelids were heavy and he was at the verge of sleeping away. He had stayed up for the last few nights ever since Espada had became active. He clenched his fists as he glared at the wall in front of him. The mere thought of the Espada had sent his blood boil.

"Gah, this is getting annoying! Renji! I am passing this role to you. I don't care what that stuck-up noble say. You assemble a group. Now," he spoke with much annoyance. Without getting a reply, he had stomped off. Before his foot had stepped out of the room, he had fallen to the ground (rather ungraciously) and was soon heard snoring away. He was facing face-down on the floor. His feet stretched out. His arms were by his sides. Drool was already dripping out from a corner of his mouth.

"...What?" Abarai Renji, vice-captain, stared at Ishida Uruyuu who seemed to be glaring at him. He had woken up from his little nap.

"You are supposed to assemble a group for patrol right now, Abarai," Ishida replied sternly and angrily. He hated Abarai for getting the place of the vice-commander and for hurting his friend. He clenched his fists as he continued on glaring at the yawning redhead. He was about to grab his arrows and shoot them on the forehead when Abarai simply stood up and mumbled out random names.

"Let's go," Renji spoke without much enthusiasm. He pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke. His eyes were zoning out as he led the sleepy group. He stared at the sleeping form of the commander and smiled at the marvellous and cute sight of said commander. However despite finding that the commander looked cute and irresistible, he stepped on the sleeping commander purposely. He even jumped once... twice on the sleeping commander before heading out, acting nothing had happened. A smirk adorned on his face as his ears caught on the groans of pain.

"Abarai, you shouldn't do that. Commander-san would screw your ass..." spoke Ishida monotonously (though back in his mind he was already chopping the vice-commander into pieces).

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything. Oi, Yumichika... Did I do something?" Renji eyed Yumichika, silently giving out a cold stare at Yumichika.

Yumichika shuddered and replied quickly and much enthusiasm.

Ishida glared at Renji secretly.

"Ummm... What are we looking out for?" Renji asked coolly.

Ishida had gritted his teeth. "We are supposed to look out for the Espada, Vice-Commander." He was loosing his cool. He nearly exploded with rage when he heard Abarai responded with a simple and lazy 'oh'. His fingers were itching to shoot arrows at the clueless vice-commander.

Renji stomped onto his cigarette and pulled out another cigarette. He lighted it up and began to smoke on it. He could feel the glares coming from the four-eyed captain but paid no attention. The group remained quiet. No one bothered to spike up a conversation since majority of the men were still half-asleep or had nothing to talk about. Ishida was enjoying himself with the thoughts of...

"Twenty-fourth Abarai's corpse!" Ishida had yelled out with much excitement.

Renji's eye twitched as the cigarette fell from his mouth onto the ground. He turned his head to glare at the four-eyed captain who was whistling away. He was about to hurl curses towards him when he saw someone walking down the street, towards the group. His attention was then directed to the person who was wearing a straw hat that was covering his face and a simply plain yukata. He was holding onto some bags. Renji stared at the person without much caution. He walked past the person, not caring about the passer-by.

"Die."

Renji widened his eyes as he spun around. The passer-by had threw away his straw hat, revealing...

"Grimmjow Jagerjaques! He's a member of Espada!" shrieked Ishida as he shot his arrows towards Grimmjow.

Renji blinked dumbly as he witnessed the other men of the group joining in the fight. He witnessed how weak they were. One by one, he witnessed, being kicked or punched and dropped to the ground, already defeated.

Ishida muttered a few curses as he did a back-flip. Just when he was about to shoot, he felt a kick at his side which had sent him flying off. He spurted out blood and attempted to get up when a foot crushed his back, holding him in place.

Renji had yet to make a move.

"Pathetic! Dogs of the Shogun! Pathetic, you all are!" Grimmjow's voice cut through the silence.

Renji stared at Grimmjow.

"Another one?" Grimmjow spoke mockingly. "You're so pretty. Since you're pretty, I'm giving you a chance to 'kill' me." As he said the word 'kill', he had his finger out as in beckoning him, daring him to make the first move. His lips had been curled into a smirk filled with cockiness.

Renji continued on staring.

"What?! Are you underestimating me?!" Grimmjow barked. His smirk had fallen.

Renji continued on staring.

"What the fuck are you staring at for... huh?!" Grimmjow barked before running towards the redhead with his fist hurled to the back.

"You're hot," Renji stated simply.

Grimmjow's fist hurled onwards. When he heard the sentence, his fist suddenly dropped and his body followed suit. He was taken by surprise. 'Could this be... the great Commander, Kurosaki Ichigo?! He is a legend in surprising his opponents off! What a great tactic! But I won't lose to this jerk!' he thought. He stood up only to fall again.

Renji had pressed his foot onto Grimmjow's back, holding him in place. A smirk, similar to Grimmjow's, plastered on his face.

"Pathetic! Pathetic rebel you are!" Renji's voice was filled with cockiness.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. He had been owned by his own words. He was being humiliated by his own words. He gritted his teeth. With much strength, he grabbed Renji's ankle and pulled Renji down.

Renji fell down onto the ground with a loud thud. He glared at Grimmjow who was giving off the most cocky smirk ever. The blue eyes reflected off victory under the moonlight. A blush crept up his face after realising how hot Grimmjow looked under the moonlight. He gulped down the sudden lump in his throat. He was speechless as he took in the sight of a smirking Espada. He knew that Grimmjow was staring back at him from those cloudy blue eyes. His eyes travelled everywhere. His mind began to fill with dirty thoughts. "Sexy..." he muttered out.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards. He was off-guard once more!

Renji had stood up and walked towards Grimmjow. He noticed how unfocused those blue eyes were so he took a risk. He brushed his lips on a cheek. His face was already crimson. He pressed his lips onto the cheek. He heard a gasp coming from the other. He pulled away, averting his gaze away from Grimmjow. He looked at the ground, playing around with his thumbs. He had bitten his lower lip as he had taken an interest of the ground.

"You... you! How dare you! How dare you humiliate me and mock me with a... k-k-k-k-k... I will be back and screw your ass!" Grimmjow barked angrily.

Renji's blush had taken to a new level.

Grimmjow had left the scene so he missed out Renji's reaction. His face was red with embarrassment as he hopped off from roof to roof. The feeling of Renji's lips on his cheek burnt in his mind. "Kurosaki Ichigo... I hate you." He mumbled. How sad. He did not even know who was the man that dared to humiliate him with a kiss.

Renji touched his lips. He kissed him! His lips stretched into a smile. He was still smiling like an idiot when Ichigo and his group came to the scene.

"Oi, Renji! What are ya smiling for?! Get your ass here and carry Ishida back to the headquarters!" Ichigo screamed as he grabbed an innocent-looking arrow. He tossed it towards the smiling redhead.

Renji did not even notice or heard Ichigo. He was too lost in the sensation and memory of the kiss. He did not even notice that the arrow that Ichigo had thrown had pierced him in the... asshole literally.


End file.
